Dredging is an excavation technique commonly performed underwater to maintain the holding capacity of reservoirs and lakes. In places with frequent storm presence, a more advanced dredging tool for reservoirs has been thought after to clean up bottom sediments brought by heavy rainfall from the storm, as traditional dredging technique, such as suction dredging or direct excavation of sediments during drought, cannot clean up the sediments faster than how much more gets incremented.
There exists a dredging method utilizing a reservoir dredging assembly, which includes a dredging tube adapted to be laid on a bottom of a reservoir and a water gate that is mounted in the dredging tube to control the water flow leading to a river downstream. Due to water level difference between the reservoir and the river, when the water gate is open, water in the reservoir will promptly but abruptly carry the sediments deposited therein downstream through the dredging tube. Although the water flow caused by considerable elevation difference can effectively carry the sediments downstream, it is also highly turbulent and rapid, becoming problematic when the sediments within the water flow cause tearing of the interior surface of the dredging tube, jeopardizing service life of the reservoir dredging assembly.